Harry Potter and Ginivera Weasley:A Love Story
by harry0ginny
Summary: Harry Potter goes to the burrow after his break up with ginny & to his astonishment he feels happy around her even when he is moaning on dumbeldore's death.
1. The start of a love story

**Topic**: Harry James Potter and Ginevera Weasley(A love story)

**Summary:** Harry potter goes to the burrow after his breakup with Ginny , and to his astonishment he feels happy around her even when he is moaning about Dumbeldore.

**Narrator:**

As the morning's first ray of light came in somewhere out thousands of miles away in Hogwarts Harry James potter woke with a start. Holidays had already started and today after lunch the Weasley's were coming to take them all.

He was having the strangest dream of all he was currently in the burrow and Voldemort (A/N He's dead now) was eating supper with them and had suddenly turned good and was trying to flirt with Ginevera Weasley his only true love.

Which now wasn't with him as he had broken out with her just after dating her for 1 month and the reason for breaking up was one and only voldemort , he hated him(Voldemort not Ginny) he had stolen every person he had loved from him- Sirius, his father, his mother and his likely grandfather- dumbeldore.

Harry lay thinking about his lost ones in his bed until he saw that it was getting quite late and he had to get ready for classes so he got up took a shower and headed for the common room.

**Ginny's p.o.v-**

I had not slept for many nights in a row and all because of one person- Harry James Potter. I couldn't bare to look in his eyes those misty green eyes made me fall in love with him all over again.

I knew we couldn't ever be together again even though voldemort was dead now. I knew that we never could be together again. How would I face him ? live with him under the same roof ? I just couldn't do it , I couldn't do it!

I saw the time and it was my time to get up so I got up and showered. Then, I left for the common room.

**Harry's p.o.v.-**

When I left the dormitory I bumped into a fiery red haired girl named Ginny Weasley and when she saw who she had bumped into she instantly blushed. We both stood there for 1 minute until both Ron and Hermione came in and saw us staring at each other.

We instantly averted their gaze in opposite directions. "so….. Ron what's up?" I asked .

"Nothing" said Ron and Hermione both together in unison.

"What's up mate? Why are u so nervous ?" asked Ron.

"um… nothing. hey Ron did u complete the transfiguration essay."

"yeah why?"

"nothing I'm going to complete it."

I dash out of the room before anybody could stop me.

**Ginny's p.o.v.-**

I ran out of my dormitory in such a rush that I suddenly bumped into someone and it was Harry , I could feel the pink tinge arrive in my cheeks but I quickly put it aside and was just going to start a conversation when Ron and Hermione came in and saw us.

I could feel the pink tinge rise again but Harry talked it out as if nothing had happened I can't believe he could act like that as if nothing had happened.

Anyways I didn't have time for that as I was already getting late for my class so I left without saying anything besides I hadn't even packed. It was going to be a long day.

A/N -Did u guys like it . well, if u did then plz send u're comment(good or bad) by just clicking on the button on the left side. plz review I know I was bad. Well, for u'r information I'm Sanya Mehta ………….(for full info. See my profile)


	2. Home Sweet Home

****

**Title: Harry Potter and Ginevera Weasley(A Love Story)**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

Harry had been waiting for The Weasley's to arrive in the hall as his classes were already over , even after Dumbeldore's death they had kept the studies going for one day so that nobody would feel as if they had learnt nothing in Hogwarts, while only a few students had stayed considering that dumbeldore was no longer there to lighten up the atmosphere for students.

Everybody knew Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without dumbeldore and so Hogwarts was closing.(A/N dumbeldore had died killing voldemort with harry, but unfortunately dumbeldore hadn't survived and harry considered it all his fault, as usual, even though everybody kept telling him it wasn't his fault.)

While harry was lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed that the rest of the Weasley's had already come and were sitting beside him, until Ron broke into his thoughts ,

"Hey harry do u know when would they be arriving here?"

"No, but I reckon soon enough, as the classes are over and they knew our classes would be over by afternoon."

"Oh yeah I forgot they knew about it."

Nobody talked until they saw the Weasley's coming in the hall, Hermione was the first one to spot them, though they were very easy to spot with their fiery red hair.

Everybody including harry started walking towards the Weasley's, even before they had reached there Mrs. Weasley engulfed harry and ron both into a bear hug, she wouldn't have let go ever until ron finally spoke

"Mum…. u'..re cho…ki..ng m….e."

"Oh! sorry ron, and harry dear you've gone so thin , don't worry dear I'll make u fit in no time at all." She said while hugging all the other Weasley's. Ron who was trying not to laugh spoke in between his chuckles

"Muuum heeeees ooook!" While Mrs. Weasley made a face making it very clear that she did not like it. In all this commotion nobody was seeing that harry hadn't spoken a word since everyone had gotten here, to which he finally spoke

"Hi Mr. Weasley"

"Oh! Hello harry, How are u?"

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley "

"There's no need to be so formal harry u can call me Arthur"

"oh ok"

"Everybody I think it's time to leave" said Arthur

"But how are we leaving?" asked Fred or that was George

"A portkey of course"

"Okay now when I say GO we all touch the portkey, okay?"

"Aye"

"Now 1,2 GO" all weasleys including Harry and Hermione touched the portkey and instantly harry felt a lurch in his navel while everything went black. After a moment harry landed hard on the kitchen of the burrow, he was finally home.

A/N Another chap ends. Anyways plz tell me if u liked it , plz review!


	3. An Unwanted Guest

**Title: Harry Potter and Ginevera Weasley(A Love Story)**

**Chapter 3: An unwanted guest **

**Thanks to all who reviewed my Thanks** ** and I'll make sure that the chaps get longer, while I'll even not write that way.**

**Firebug87:I'll make sure everything gets clear and everybody understands it.**

Harry was very happy as he had finally reached the burrow his only home (A/N He never considered no. 4 privet drive as his home).

He felt wonderful, no words could explain how happy he was right now. Now, the only problem in his life was ginny.

He had his own family, his friends, people who cared about him and loved him, but he still didn't have his one true love **his** ginny .

The one with fiery red hair, the one with green eyes, the one who could make her brothers feel like 2 year olds in front of her, the one who understood harry, who cared about him and mosly the one who loved harry.

He just couldn't let it all go, he couldn't let go of his ginny. How much ever he tried but his feelings never gave up and always won hands down over his resistance.

Harry had never felt so lonely in his life even when voldemort was dead, even when his family was there with him, but he felt incomplete.

Without his ginny he never was and never will be complete. He knew he had to do something but what ? he couldn't ask ron for advice as he was her brother, he couldn't ask the weasley's and hermoine he knew would tell ginny if he told her as they both never hide anything from each other. Dumbeldore wasn't even there nor was Sirius.

Who would he ask advice from? Who?

Harry hadn't even realized that he had just arrived at the burrow and everybody was staring as he hadn't even moved from his place or even said a word since they had arrived.

He was just staring in space. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a pop sound which was apparently of someone apparating in their living room, which made harry aware of his surroundings.

Everything was moving in slow motion all the weasley's had turned around to which harry wasn't the centre of attraction anymore, fred and george had accidentally or purposely knocked over the perfume bottle to which everybody now turned their attention to the crash and then the person who had apparated had also seen that and moved in the view.

Harry who was very confused of what was going now turned his attention to the person.

All this seemed to happen in one moment( A/N suspense-suspense who's this person?)The person now was everybody's attention. who was(A/N Drum Roll) none other than Professor Lupin.

Lupin was shocked with such attention and finally decided to say something.

"Err……. Hello guys, why is everybody so shocked to see me, I know I didn't tell u guys that I was coming but I just wanted to give u guys a surprise! And… here I am!"

"We aren't shocked, actually we are but of course in a good way. U are always welcome here lupin, it's just that we haven't seen u in a long time and u just came, anyways, come on in"

Harry knew there was a god as he had just given him the answer of who just might give him the right advice even though his father wasn't there but his friend was(A/N James friend not harry's).

Harry was so happy that he burst out laughing, everybody seemed so shocked by the sudden uproar that they just stared at harry for some time before joining him.

Soon the burrow was filled with comfort and laughs, everybody felt in home and started out with their work.

Ron seemed to be talking to hermione, while fred and george kept butting in. ginny seemed to be talking to Mrs. Weasley, who was still complaining about bill's hair, Charlie seemed to be talking to Mr. Weasley and Fleur was complaining about how the house looked miserable.

Now harry could finally have his talk with lupin. Harry turned to lupin with a fake smile on his face and trying to start a conversation.

"So… Professor lupin or should I call u Lupin then?"

"oh harry no need to be so formal here n' besides u'r just like my friend so I'd prefer u call me Lupin."

"Yeah so lupiiiin I jjjust waaanted to asssk u somethingggg . I mean could I ask u something."

"Yeah sure harry fire away!"

"Yeah u see I have this friend of mine who's in love with this girl and he doesn't know how to confess his feelings to her"

"Harry first of all u don't use that tactic with me cause when james fell in love with lily he used the same trick, I know harry it's u so tell me who's the girl? Huh?"

"Well it's actually ginny and lupin I think I love her"

"well harry love's a strong word and u should be clear of your facts before u take some action."

" I know lupin it's just that I'm sure I love her, but I don't know if she loves me or not"

"oh harry what can I say I guess potters have a thing for all red heads huh? Anyways harry for this one explosive brain and mostly harry a **plan** ."

A/n Tell me u'r comments by clicking on the left hand side button I want tto know my mistakes and if I have improved plz review  and the next chapter will be named as The Plan. I'll Update soon. See ya !


	4. Found an Explosive Brain?

**Title: Harry Potter and Ginevera Weasley(A Love Story)**

**Disclaimer:** **Sadly, Sadly I don't own harry potter**

Thanks to all those who reviewed and by the way this is my first fanfic and I'm trying to improve so don't take it too harsh on me. Plz I'm only 13, but I like to write.

**Chapter 4: Found an explosive Brain?**

It had been 2 hrs since harry had talked to lupin about ginny, but the same things were still playing in his head, what would be his plan and where could he find an explosive brain, where?

There he was with his family and friends but he still wasn't happy. What could he do, and most importantly who could help him?

"Harry it's time to leave for diagon alley, we're going to buy brooms, while the girls are going shopping, wanna come mate?"

"Uh..huh" Those were the words harry had said before he could even stop himself. After that he instantly wished he hadn't said them, cause he didn't want to spent his day shopping!

He knew he couldn't refuse now it would be impolite, so he finally thought it would be better if he went shopping instead of hunting for someone till death!

He got up and he thought looked fine, not bad neither too good but it was fine for diagon alley so he thought to leave without changing. since, they were leaving soon he got up and put his shoes, tied his laces and quickly ran a comb through his hair, which was done in less than a minute and decided to head to the kitchen.

888888888

They had been in the market for 2 hrs and everybody had decided to split up- fred and george had decided to head for their shop while bill, Charlie, ron and harry headed for the broom shop, ginny and hermione in the meantime had gone to get some 'girl stuff' which harry didn't understand. meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left for some butterbeer and after 3 hrs they all were to meet there.(A/N where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were).

Ron had finally chosen his broom and they had paid for it(they didn't have enough money to buy for all brother's and this time they were buying for ron who had just bought his new cleansweep 300.)

" I think we are done with this business but since there is still sometime left we might wanna head for fred and george's shop. Don't u think so?"

"Aye!"

Everybody had decided to head for fred n' george's shop, so they set off for Hogsmeade. On their way they met hermione and ginny who also joined in.

As they reached fred n' george's shop they heard an explosion which was coming right from their shop, which they found very usual, while it turned many other heads in the market.

The first scene that they saw when they got inside was the people bustling here and there and in the middle of the crowd were fred and george.

They parted their way with great difficulty and till the time they had finally reached their fred and george were beaming.

" What are u all so happy about?" hermione asked as soon as they had reached there.

"So our baby sis. Has got a new boyfriend I see. Huh?"asked fred

"Oh! Shut up fred, who told u that I've got a **New **boyfriend, huh?"

"Little ginny each day about thousands of people visit us out of which at least 500 are from Hogwarts, out of which 300 are girls, out of which around 299 gossip of course leaving hermione out, n'ways I would have heard even if u hadn't told me sis."

"And who am I going with, what have your sources told u huh?"

"Oh of course the famous harry potter."

Ron choked, harry fell over and took ginny with him. They both fell on wingariosa boxes(A/N They areboxes which make u float in the air .)One of the boxes fell on them and broke. It was like they were in air, actually they were in the air, due to the box they were in the air and their position was very awkward but it seemed like they were liking it.

Harry was on top of ginny and their heads were so close that if harry moved even an inch then they could kiss. They both were continuously gazing into each others eye's, no one breaking the eye contact. Nobody spoke, the whole place had gone quite, which had never happened in their shop, nevertheless no one was ever as excited to see what happened next as they were ever in fred and george's collection.

Everyone held their breaths, would harry kiss her or not, they would have until this beautiful moment was broken by ron, "Hey, guys do we have an anti-jinx to let them down."

Everybody looked like they could kill ron, he was such a git he didn't even know how to behave in such a situation. They could have kissed they were so near, even hermione was thinking among the same lines because her next lines were very unhermione like,

"U little git, what was the need to interrupt?huh?"

Which suddenly broke their eye contact and they both blushed instantly as they saw their position, they hadn't realized it until now, all harry could care about was that how deep were ginny's eyes, and all ginny could care about was that harry had so beautiful green eyes, which made her gaze into them for hours and hours. Those mystic eyes would never leave her. Her thoughts were interrupted by fred shouting in,

"Ok, guys shows over get back to your own work."

Again there was the same rush, the same noise as earlier, everybody was busy in their own work as if nothing had happened. Then fred spoke very softly, so that only ron, hermione, george, harry and ginny could hear it.

"So u guys are dating huh?"

Instead of a yes ron, hermione both shouted at the same time

"NO!"

Which turned everybody's attention back to them, but when no one said anything the bustle began again.

"Hey I didn't ask u guys, we didn't ask if u were dating or not"

Now it was ron and hermione's turn to go red. Fred repeated the same question this time making it positive that he was talking to them by adding ginny and harry to the line.

There were sudden uuhhhhh…'s and uuummmm….'s.

" So that's the situation huh? Let me see-"

But was instantly cut off by a girl, asking for the price of exploding snaps.

"Sorry guys duty calls u know, n'ways harry could u stay back for sometime, we need to talk to u. okay"

"uuuhhh..okay"

Harry dreaded it as he saw others leave, Hermione wished him good luck, ron said if he needed help he could call him instantly, while ginny said nothing and just went away.

Harry saw an empty bench and decided to wait for them there.

8888888

It had been about half an hour waiting for them, and they still hadn't arrived. Then harry saw the twins arrive wearing the biggest grins harry had ever seen them with.

"hey harry so how's life?huh?"

"uh..fine"

"harry we aren't going to kill u are we now fred?" said george

"What do u guys want cause I can see that u want something, now tell me and fast, cause I've got other work u know"

"Chill harry don't get so over excited and yes we want something, harry how'd ya guess?"

"cut the comments out and just tell me what u want."

"well, harry this has got to do something with ginny, you see"

harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he heard ginny's name. but he kept that aside and calmly asked

"well what do u want to ask?"inside harry was desperate to hear but he didn't want to show it, at least not to her brothers.

"well harry u see we here apparently met our dear friend who had told us the story about u guys and he said that he just found out that u guy's aren't dating now. Isn't it harry?"

"yeah it's true."

"and apparently harry we also know that u both love each other but are afraid to confess your feelings."

"uuuu…."

"There's no need to be shy harry cause we really need to know."

"Actually fred even I don't know but yes on the positive side I love her fred I really do."

"see george I told u n'ways cough up dude a total of 20 galleons."

"what u guys u placed a bet on us?"

"don't worry harry that was past now as we know u love our darling sis, hence I guess u need help, especially with ginny as u never know with her."

"Actually guys I need an explosive brain at first then I need to think out a plan , so thanks anyways."

"harry u've got 2 explosive brains! what more do u need?"

"where do I know them?"

"yes harry u know them and they're sitting right in front of u"

A/N how'd u guys like it? I really worked hard on it so that's why it took time and it's even longer this time, plz tell me my mistakes and plz……….. review. and yes sorry about the error but my next chap is named plan not this one. bye


	5. The Plan

Topic: Harry Potter and Ginevera Weasley ( A Love Story )

Disclaimer: If id own harry potter i would be sitting next to him in a limosine(sorry if spelt badly!) n drinking bloody mary! well as you can see im nowhere close to that and wont be writing this! or having dreams of him!. anyways now ive proved it i dont own harry potter. ah!

A/N:Sorry you guys i know ive not written for soooooooooooooooo long well thats because i got discouraged due to some of the reviews i and 1 of them said that this was they ever read and you can see i got discouraged but now im back well as i just checked my reviews for the first time after that and i saw some very good reviews so im gonna be continuing now no matter what! Thank you to all who reviewed -

MiKaYGiRl nativewildimage elven gurl augrey song dm jordan harry94ginny ms ronupert grint peregrine firebug87

thank you all and now on with the story!

Chapter 5: The plan(as promised!)

Hey! how come i did'nt think about it ! you two were right in front of me! said Harry good naturedly

Well mate ! great minds dont always think alike! said Fred um... may be George

Well thanks guys but wont you feel um... a little um... said Harry

Come on spit it out! said Fred this time yes Fred !

um... uncomfortable? i mean shes your sister and.. said Harry uncomfortably

Grow up harry i know shes our sis , we dont also usually hand our sister to everyone and anyone! but we've heard her cry harry for you for her love. She loves you harry and you love her too i can see it the way you both look at each other harry and i will help my sister to get near her only true love said George

No um... i dont... Harry said defending himself

Harry we can notice even though Rons such a git not to notice. Everyone can see your love Harry for Ginny for my baby sister. its okay we understand harry really! said George , a tear coming out of his eye actually both their eyes !

Bloody hell Harry this is the first time we've cried since i dont know 10 years ! and dont you dare tell anyone about this Harry or the love about you and Ginny just might slip out said George

Dont you dare! i swear i wont tell a soul said Harry

Well ! thats better! that better not come out! said fred

No it wont but if i hear any rumor on ginny and my relationship i wouldnt think twice about telling everyone about you crying said harry mischieviously!

Harry you- started george but was cut off by a loud shriek from the door

What! came a big shriek from the door instantly harry turned around though he already knew who it was and came face to face with GINNY. Harry felt goosebumps had ginny heard everything? Had she heard about their plan ?Harry thought nervously

Are you telling me that Fred and George were crying, you mean crying, i mean litraly crying! asked Ginny or rather cried Ginny !

Uhhh... NO i mean no we were'nt crying were we george ? no no we were'nt ! no no NO!

Really well i got some perfect blackmail material mmuuuuuuuhahahaha! said a very mischeivious Ginny

You wouldnt dare Ginny! We- started George

So its true eh! said Ginny

What no , eh no, NO! argued fred

Oooh! yes it is ! now let me see what are you guys gonna do for me now eh? said Ginny

Both Fred and George rushed to ginny side Fred started massaging Ginny's arm , while George held Ginny tightly thinking as if he leaved her she would run away and shout that they were crying to the whole market! what reputation wouls it leave of theirs? Now Ginny had the power she could make them do anything ! To put it in other words they would do anything she told them or rather they were her servants ! Oh she was evil!

Sooo what have we got here a Fred and a George two stupid useless fools grinned ginny well not grinned actually she was smiling soo widely that it could'nt be any more wider it seemed it was coming out of her face!

You- said Fred

Uh- uh no my dear servants dont, peace !said Ginny in a very good imitation of a saint(he!he)

You! you would'nt dare. Please gin you would'nt youre our sis, our best sis isnt that it george? said Fred

Im your only sis you gits ! Who are you guys trying to fool! now you are under my control! am i right ? asked Ginny

But gin- started George

No buts Yes or No? asked

But Gin-Bug- again started george but was cut off again by ginny

AM I RIGHT? asked ginny in a very bussiness like voice which also sounded like Mrs. Weasley

Yes Ginny! Finally 2 given -up Fred and George sighed

Thats better ! said Ginny and when she turned she met the sight of an highly amused Harry and she just realised that Harry was also standing there !

Well! i seriously dont know Ginny how you can handle these two when about noone can handle them well except for you and Mrs. Weasley ofcourse! said Harry apparently still very amused and was shot two death glares from both Fred and George ! which not only were because of his recent statement but which also meant that you- let-our-secret-slip-i'll-let-yours! To which Harry instantly shut up!

Well thank you Mr. Potter ! ill take that as a compliment laughed Ginny!

Uhh... hehe! said Harry still feeling uneasy about Fred and George's eyes boring on him!

Well i really would like to know Harry what you said as such that made these two gits cry hitting Fred on the back of his head!

Um... well you see... i mean you see... these here fred... and this george ... fred and george-

I very well know Harry what their names, are say it i promise ill stop them from killing you! said Ginny!

Well Ginny you see... uh... YES thats it ive got it we were talking about the war YES , yes the war!said Harry in unison!

Well Harry are you trying to tell me that they i mean THEY were crying on just talking about the war! said Ginny

Ummm... yeah! said Harry

Well forget it all that matters is THEY are MY servants! said Ginny happily VERY happily indeed!

Umm... yeah right! said Harry

Well ! anyways i cant hangout here anymore ive gotta go! well bye guys! said Ginny

Bye chorused everyone .Fred and Georges mood a little better!

Now! now what do we have here? A BIG MOUTHED HARRY! their mood back to anger

Im sorry i didnt know she was listening im sorry guys i really am! said a Harry

The fact that Harry Potter the defeater of voldemort was apologising to them was more than enough for them to accept it nwhich they did!

Thanks guys !thank you soooo much! said Harry gratefully

No problem but dont do that again ! remember walls also have ears! scolded Fred

Yeah i will ! said Harry very relieved

Yeah yeah now come on potty boy lets talk about the plan ! now shall we? said Fred

Plan What plan ? Oh! sudden realisation dawned on Harry the little talk with Ginny had made him forget about their so -called-to-be-formed-plan!

Yeah oh ! now come on Harry we've got to make a plan buck up! said Fred Yeah but what? asked Harry

Weve got it all planned! said George

So soon? how? asked Harry

Well great minds think soon when you and Gin were busy flirting we made the plan! said Fred

What we were'nt flirting we were-- we were-- well forget it! whats the plan guys? asked Harry

Now youve asked i thought you were going to take forever! said fred or george

well the plan is simple it always works trust me! said fred

Whats the PLAN guys? now getting frustrated

Calm down Calm down no need to jump on our throats, Harry! Well the plans big but step no. 1 is -  
JEALOUSY

Jealousy? asked a confused Harry

Yes Harry jealousy! well you see youve got to flirt with other girls in front of Ginny and make sure she sees it ! ok . now we'll see what effect does it have on Ginny . Well if he gets jealous then it'll be very easy for us, but if she doesnt well she would im sure , but if she doent then itll be very tough for us! explained fred

What are you guys nuts? i mean itll make things worse! shell hate me ! cried Harry

No she wont Harry i promise! trust us ! said george

Okay guys but if it doesnt work then ill tell it to Ginny right away! said harry

Yeah!yeah! but for now trust us! said fred

Okay ! Okay !but what next? asked Harry

Well then if she reacts we go on a level ahead and you treat her like a lady and you a gentleman ! and then when she finds it amusing you start to touching i mean accidently touching her hand ,her shoulder on the dinning table and even in public places and then you flirt finally yes and then if she responds well your ways clear you ask her out . If she says yes your on it if she says no well then shes just not mant for you but thats got very less chance Harry because this works always Harry. Trust me ALWAYS! said Fred

Whew! thats gotta be tough! said Harry relieved but all the same confused how he was going to do this!

Now lets get on it! said Fred

Yeah! are we on said George putting his hand forward followed by George and then Harry.

A/N:Well guys how did you like it? my hands hurt ive been writing like for 4 hours. I hope it pays off and i get reviews! . Thank you! c ya . Bye! 


End file.
